My Wonderful And Beautiful Rose
by emmettforever
Summary: This is about Rose going through heartbreaks and finding friends in people she never thought of.   This is my first VA fic so please let me know how I did and give my story a chance, I promise you is really different from what you have read.  R


I see my reflection in a mirror, leaving behind me a wrong image of myself; beginning today a new life. I see reflected a woman that isn't me, it isn't what I have inside. But my true history started like this, normal, like every high school girl, with someone breaking your heart. Let's put it like this, I like him but he doesn't like me, so today, after all this time, I decided to start a new life, a totally new life. I am going to leave everything behind, my house, my family, my friends, everything…I know it sounds weird but I really need to do this. I am puertorrican and since I was born I've lived here. It wasn't until yesterday that I decided to move. Today I'm organizing my luggage and tomorrow I move away to New York to study medicine at NYU. It has always been my dream to be able to leave and the only thing that I needed was something to be able to do it, it was like I needed a push to be able to go and I received that push from none other than the guy that broke my heart. "I'm finally leaving" I thought and in that precise moment my cousin Isamarie entered my room. She has brown, curly hair, light brown skin, honey eyes, and she is really petite. Sincerely she is the most loving person in this whole wide world, but believe me, you did not want to see her mad.

-"They sent me to ask you if you're going to have any special guests tonight"- said Isamarie.  
-"No, I don't. Tell them to invite everyone they want and make sure that my friends are invited, ok?" - I said  
-"OK…" she said, but I noted that she had something else to tell me.  
-"What happened?"- I asked her.  
-"Well, is just that there is someone that wishes to talk to you."- She said somewhat insecure.  
-"Isa, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anybody."-  
-"But Rose, he didn't know you were leaving, he wanted to go out with you tonight, but when we told him he thought it was his fault."- She said hastily.

-"Who is it?"- knowing deep down who was it.  
-"Daniel"- she said in a whisper.

I could just only stare at her. I can't believe that Daniel is here… Daniel has been my best friend since we were little, the last time I saw him, we had the fight so I didn't even thought of telling him that I'm leaving.

-"Tell him to come in"- I said without thinking about it too long.

Daniel is super special to me. There isn't anything that I don't tell him and I supposed that since I didn't call him to tell him what that stupid boy did to me, he, most likely, had figured it out on his own and that is why he is here. Our fight was really stupid, it was because he couldn't go to my last birthday and he had told me that he was going to take me out to dinner, but the day that we had planned to go out he had to work late and he couldn't go out with me, but the thing was that he didn't even called and that was why we had the fight. Now thinking about it, the fight was so stupid that it didn't even matter.

-"Hi"- he said entering my room; he sounded so sad that it just broke my heart.

He only entered my room and I threw myself in his arms. A hug from him is like being in a moment in which everything is perfect and there is no world surrounding us. Just in case I haven't told you how Daniel is, he is just the perfect boy. He is tall with straight brown hair that falls a little bit over his eyes and like two inches over his shoulder; blue eyes and light brown skin (plus, he has a six-pack!). He gives the best hugs in the world. It isn't until I feel his hands on my face that I notice that I am crying. He tries to dry all my tears with the edge of his shirt but I keep crying until my tears turn into sobs. I usually don't cry because I think that crying is showing weakness and fragility, so I never let anyone see me cry. But being here with him hugging me makes me feel so secure that every emotion I have kept so deep inside of my heart made their way out. The only thing that I can think of in this moment is that there isn't anyone else in the world, just us. The only thing that can calm me down are his strong arms around me and just the smell his perfume…it is like he can protect me from everything and nothing at all could hurt me. We have been like this for a long time. Him with his head in my hair and his arms holding me around my waist and me lying in his chest getting out of my heart all the tears that have been there for a long time. We sat in the corner of my bed and he grabbed me in his arms and sat me on his lap caressing me lovingly waiting until my sobs ceased.


End file.
